


blue moon, you saw me standing alone

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ugly writing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: The Blue Moon answers Baekhyun's prayer and hopes that his will be answered as well.





	blue moon, you saw me standing alone

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song.
> 
> in commemoration of the moon phenomenon last 18.01.30.

In the middle of the night, the cold breeze faintly gusts against the bodies crossing the street. Baekhyun walks among them. He pops in an earphone and softly hums along the tune that distracts him from the world bustling in motion. He loosens the tie around his neck hoping to breathe in more air so that he can purposely exhale all disappointment in his system.

Today is another day of failure. Today is another day of pain clenching onto him that would make his heart explode. Today is another day of doubts and worries. A lot of questions ring inside his mind. Is Baekhyun really made for greatness? Or is he made for a 9 to 5 job confined within the bounds of a cubicle small enough to suffocate him?

Baekhyun comes from Bucheon. He is not a Seoul kid nor is he a true blue urban guy. He passes through the crowd of thousands only to find himself sticking out like a sore thumb. He never fits in the city but he has to try. Country boys like him need to strive to help their family back home.

The heavens shine upon the lucky ones. Baekhyun thinks he’s part of the unlucky few because the gloomy light from the rare blue moon is what gives him light. He walks the uphill road to his apartment complex. He briefly stares at the sign at the complex’s bulletin board.

ROOMMATE WANTED.  
Call 000-056-112.

“You weep too much with that boy, darling.” Luna purrs while observing her son watch around the mortals stretching their day into the hours of the night. Her hand strokes her son’s hair.

“I’ve watched him all these years. It’s hard to not feel empathy for him.” Kyungsoo replies.

Kyungsoo, the doe-eyed boy, son of the goddess of the moon, continues to look down on Baekhyun. His fingers fiddle on the clouds and certain things happen. He swirls his index finger inside a pool of cloud vapor. The pool glitters and Kyungsoo watches his first memory of Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo first chanced upon Baekhyun when the human was crooning along the dimly lighted streets of Bucheon. Kyungsoo sang along the familiar tune and later, found himself captivated by the boy’s voice. From then, he decided to discreetly keep an eye on him. Kyungsoo witnessed Baekhyun's string of heartbreaks from the boy's unrequited love to a friend and the boy's hardships from an ex's habitual cheating. Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun’s steps from high school to university. He was in front row whenever Baekhyun sustained a note while cleaning up after customers at a shabby restaurant. He trailed on Baekhyun’s move to Seoul. He knew how much the boy loved music but due to circumstances, Baekhyun opted the safer route of an office job.

Baekhyun dejectedly ascends to his unit only to find an empty answering machine. He heaves a sigh of dismay. His rent is coming up but he needs to find a roommate to share expenses with. No one has left a call. Baekhyun would want to give up his place but he couldn’t because it would be harder to move into a new house with all the rent rates in Seoul shooting up to the skies.

Kyungsoo redirects his attention back to Baekhyun. A flurry of vapor wasps passes by Kyungsoo’s face and he sneezes. Thunder roars from the skies drawing out shrieks from startled people. Baekhyun usually screams at the sound of thunder but this time, he’s too exhausted to react. Kyungsoo notes Baekhyun’s lack of reaction.

Baekhyun leaves his things on the table grabs a glass of water and gulps it in one go. He tiringly removes the tie around his neck and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Kyungsoo awkwardly diverts his eyes from the scene. A hint of bashful pink creeps up his cheeks and Kyungsoo tries to rub it away.

The sky has always been the limit. But to Kyungsoo who lives in the sky, earth is where the unlimited resides. Kyungsoo’s mind drifts to the unreachable. He gazes at Baekhyun who is now by the terrace, holding an ukulele and singing a song. Kyungsoo has learned the words upon hearing the song numerous times sung by different people ever since it was first written. Kyungsoo sings along and yearns for to reach his unreachable.

 _Blue moon, you saw me standing alone._ Baekhyun opens the song while lightly strumming the ukulele. He stares up in the blue moon gleaming in the sky, its pale light adds more to the chilly weather in the uphill side of Seoul.

 _Without a dream in my heart. Without a love of my own._ Baekhyun meekly smiles at the moon. He halts the song and wallows in the silence of the night.

“At least, a roommate?” Baekhyun says to the sky, noting that he doesn’t have anyone to talk to. He laughs his stupidity afterwards. Kyungsoo’s heart drops at the sight of Baekhyun’s aching.

“100 days.” Luna breaks Kyungsoo’s reverie. Kyungsoo turns his attention to his mother. He gives her a quizzical look. “I’ll give you 100 days then, you can come back to me.” Luna smiles and pulls her son into a hug. Kyungsoo finds it hard to comprehend. He has never told anyone of his desire to be human and meet Baekhyun up close.

“I’m your mother. I would know.” Luna says. “100 days then come back home, okay?” Luna looks at her son and hopes for a response. Kyungsoo’s eyes begin to water and one by one tears start to fall.

“Don’t cry.” Luna comforts and points at the parade of umbrellas covering the pavements. It drizzles and people whine at the inconvenience. She wipes off Kyungsoo’s tears and envelops him into a hug one more time.

Baekhyun extends his hands and feels the drops of rain on his palm. “Sorry for asking too much.” Baekhyun sighs and strums the ukulele.

 _Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for. You heard me saying a prayer for. Someone I really could care for._ Baekhyun hisses when he forgets the succeeding lyrics. He busies his fingers by playing the instrument.

Luna instructs Kyungsoo to put his hands on top of her own. They close their eyes. She utters an incantation and the skies growl for the second time that night. She opens her eyes and Kyungsoo is already lightyears away.

The rain pours harder and Baekhyun retreats back to his room. He continues to stare the falling rain behind the glass window. Lightning strikes from the sky and it captures Baekhyun’s attention.

Baekhyun screams when he sees a figure of a man standing on his porch. He slides the glass window opens and makes familiar of the features of the man – who may also be just a conjuring of his mind.

The rain abruptly stops. Kyungsoo walks towards Baekhyun, his chiton soaking wet. He brushes his fringe away from his eyes.

“Wh… who… wh… what… are you?” Baekhyun’s voice trembles. He stumbles upon his words His body shakes in fear of the mysterious man who might be in the mission to kill him.

Kyungsoo takes a few steps forward and the light finally illuminates his features. Baekhyun takes pity at Kyungsoo’s current state and goes out to his terrace. He knows it’s probably a bad idea to welcome a potential murderer but Kyungsoo’s innocent looks and weird costume convince him to do otherwise.

“I’m Kyungsoo, the son of the goddess of the moon.”

Baekhyun internally cries ‘crazy’ at the handsome man at his terrace. Baekhyun eyes Kyungsoo from head to toe. His eyes stop just above the man’s waist where the wet clothing is obviously revealing what’s hidden underneath. Baekhyun points at Kyungsoo’s lower body. Kyungsoo blinks in confusion, not understanding what Baekhyun just meant.

“Where are you from?” Baekhyun asks and grabs dry towels on his clothes hanger. He hurriedly wraps it around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and throws one over the boy’s head.

Kyungsoo tries to squirm away from Baekhyun’s sudden attack with the towels. He holds Baekhyun’s hand in an attempt to stop Baekhyun from moving. Baekhyun gasps at the unexpected touch.

“You asked for a roommate.” Kyungsoo points towards the sky. “The goddess has given you one.” Kyungsoo continues. Baekhyun contorts his face in a very unattractive manner.

“Okay. I’ll try to understand that you’re drenched in rain which is why your screws might be a little loose.”

Baekhyun leads Kyungsoo inside his home but Kyungsoo holds him back. Kyungsoo clutches Baekhyun’s hand which stuns the human once again. Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun to look at the sky.

“My mom answered your request and she also made my wish come true.” Kyungsoo beams a smile. Baekhyun finds his heart lost in the tugged lips of the stranger. “I’m not kidding.” Kyungsoo says, this time sterner.

“Whenever my mom feels she has done good, the moon turns to gold.” Kyungsoo utters words of thanks as he looks at the glinting golden moonlight.

Baekhyun realizes that the moon has indeed turned gold from its shade of blue earlier that night. He peripherally glances at Kyungsoo but finds the strange man already lovingly gazing at him.


End file.
